


Laundry Night

by miraimisu



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: (They're about 25-26 here), Aged up characters, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I wrote this in 2-3 hours and then went to bed, Kissing, Making Out, hell to the yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraimisu/pseuds/miraimisu
Summary: "Long day, then?""The longest it's ever been," Moon sighs, leaning closer to his chest. They have been together forever, but coming home to this never gets old. "I'm sore all over. Remind me not to take a field day and caretaking labor in the same day.""You're the one who's gotten too attached to the Starmie."Moon puffs her cheeks. "They're too cute! Don't think I didn't see you feeding them while I was on my break. You didn't even come to say hello."
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Moon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Laundry Night

"Doing laundry at midnight?" A small laugh, tired and raspy, tears through Moon's chest as she catches the wisp of blond hair at the threshold. "Never thought I'd see the day you get home later than me."

Moon chances a glimpse at his equally as tired boyfriend, undoubtedly fresh from the bed as he treads closer to her. His hair is a mess, just as hers– with the difference that she had just come from a very hectic foundation and a storm outside, whereas he had been in bed and Moon had tried her best not to wake him up.

Gladion is sadly a light sleeper, probably a reminder of days where he was just a grunt in a hotel, needing to keep an eye open for the beast that slept at the feet of his bed.

Hands flat on the washing machine, Moon chuckles again. The dull whirring of the machine fills the space between them in the small room. "What can I say? The League gave me a day off after _forever_. I needed to catch up with all those nice Pokémon in the Conservation area."

The blond yawns against his palm, then curls his arms around her from behind, cheek on her shoulder, seeking the warmth that still clings to her from the jacket she has long removed. Moon briefly wonders if he can detect the rain in her. "Long day, then?"

"The longest it's ever been," she sighs, leaning closer to his chest. They have been together forever, but coming home to this never gets old. "I'm sore all over. Remind me not to take a field day _and _caretaking labor in the same day."

"You're the one who's gotten too attached to the Starmie."

Moon puffs her cheeks. "They're too cute! Don't think I didn't see you feeding them while I was on my break. You didn't even come to say hello."

Small laughter, more breathy than melodic, blows on her neck. "You were too enamored with the Starmie. I didn't want to interrupt."

Sighing with a smile, she places a hand on his hair, appreciative of the utter warmth he radiates. If it had been up to her, she would have crawled into bed the moment she got home, but some Pokémon had taken a liking to throwing mud on her uniform as a way of entertainment, and the Aether washing room had been full that evening.

Being stuck with laundry duty this late in the night isn't the best of outcomes, but at least Gladion is around to make it slightly less terrible. Moon might feel bad for waking him up, but she's not one to complain when he's so nice to snuggle against.

Still, she needs to apologize. "Sorry about waking you up. I didn't want to leave dirty clothes around."

He shakes his head. "It's fine. I wasn't sleeping anyway," he mumbles, and then yawns as though to emphasize his point. "Didn't feel right if you weren't around. I was about to call you– thought you needed me to pick you up at the pier, or even at Aether Paradise."

Moon cranes her head to the very small window in the laundry room. The sky is as dark as it should be in the night, yet she can't see a single star in the sky and the constant pitter-patter of the rain is but a reminder of the storm that's about to come. Things had been worse earlier, and it will get worse after this proverbial small break.

"Honestly, I would've stayed the night if necessary." Her fingertips trace the shape of his cheekbones as his nose digs into her neck. A breathy chuckle escapes her. "You look sleepy."

"I'm sleepy, but you're warm, somehow." Despite the slight concern in his voice, his expression remains lax. At ease. Something worth coming back to. "I thought you wouldn't make it back home."

"Sorry about not sending you a message or something. I thought you'd be asleep."

Her argument is very fair: the digital clock on the shelf brightly states _2:08 a.m _and her boyfriend isn't asleep, though he looks like he might as well pass out on her shoulder.

Gladion smiles drowsily. "It's fine. I always forget about it too, so I get it." His hands firmly curl around her waist. "Are you going to stay here watching the washing machine?"

At that, Moon finally turns, both in an attempt to wake him up and also get a full glimpse of his sleepy glory. Gladion is notorious for his harsh glares and constantly guarded expression, the edge of his words and the sharp bite in his eyes; but now that he's there, with her, seeking her presence with half-present consciousness and soft eyes, he looks like somebody else entirely.

Hau had once said that Gladion wouldn't be Gladion without the frown, and Moon had initially agreed out of jest. But looking at him now…

Moon shakes her head, pressing her cheek on his chest. "I wanna hang my clothes somewhere before getting to bed. I don't wanna leave them all soggy and wet in there."

"Mhm." The noise vibrates under her ear. Her blissful smile grows an inch, appreciative. "Maybe you should reconsider that. You're just as tired as me."

She turns her head up to look at him, expression light, pouty, but also extremely exhausted. "Says the one who's about to fall asleep on me. You got work tomorrow, too– which I don't."

Far from troubled by this reality, he brings a hand to brush her side-swept fringe away, pressing a kiss between her brows. Moon makes a noise between a pleased sigh, half a moan, and something that ends up looking like a groan. He laughs at this, not surprised at all that she's reacting like so to his tender nature– a nature that only she will ever see, which pleases Moon even further.

There's nothing more powerful and sobering than thinking that the fearsome, edgy President of Aether has a soft spot at 2:08 am sharp when he's sleepy. She could melt in his arms and she would have absolutely no regrets.

Moon sighs. "Getting all kissy and soft with me is gonna make things harder for me, you know."

And she takes great pleasure in how his cheeks ignite in a red brighter than hers. They might have been dating for many years now, but nights like these never fail to make them blush like the children they once were when they first met. His jaw is squared in faux annoyance, which melts to dust when she presses a kiss to his jaw.

Moon squeals when he abruptly sinks down to take hold of her legs and prop her up on the washing machine. His hands keep her at the edge of the whirring machine, coming to stand before her and between her legs, which hang loose and kick softly with the door of the washing machine.

His thumbs trace the skin under the hem of her shirt absent-mindedly. Moon stifles a shudder. "You know you love me kissing you when you get home, don't be ridiculous."

"Excuse me," Moon presses a finger on his nose, "you're the one who gets here the latest." His eyes narrow at the teasing accusation, not harsh enough for her to feel intimidated. "Am I supposed to _not _like my boyfriend's kisses?"

"So you _do _like my kisses."

Moon smirks. "I'm not sure." Her irises dart up to the ceiling in fake wonder. "I might need a taste. My mind's a little foggy tonight. Work and all that jazz."

With a smug smile, Gladion leans in to connect their lips, heads tilted in anticipation and eyes closed to savor the feeling. His lips are warm against hers, tasting the small drops of water coming from her soaked hair and to her skin, taking her with the care and affection that only a man like him can give her, only in the privacy of their house. Her hands climb to his chest, bunching the fabric of his shirt with her fingers as one of his hands travels to her back, tracing her spine carefully.

Moon will never get tired of nights like these, spent in the company of each other. His touch is always like a reliever, like water in a searing hot day, like the fire of a freezing winter night like this one. His body leans over hers and keeps her safe, promising her hell and beyond with the way he kisses her, touching her in ways much more sinful than what people would do at hours as ungodly as these.

But _Arceus_ hadn't Moon signed up for these fantastic mishaps when they started dating.

His other hand migrates to her thigh and it suddenly feels like her body might catch on fire, reeling a small whimper out of her as he nips on her lower lip, deepening the kiss as she feels warmth wash all over her body. His tongue brushes with hers delicately, testing the waters as he always does, but she eagerly lets him in and replies in kind, impatiently squeezing the fabric of his shirt.

Her body becomes tense as he draws her closer, giving her another searing touch with his tongue before he draws back, only an inch. "Was that enough?"

Truly far from the shore at this point, hearing the tease dripping from his voice, she makes her point heard by tugging him close again, resuming their kiss right where they left it. His lips glide against hers at a familiar rhythm, encasing her in his arms as her thighs wrap around his hips and he pushes her an inch backward, taking her in with growing intensity.

He hungrily kisses her with all the fervor he can give, growling when she sinks her fingers into him, longing to feel his skin instead of his soft shirt. Her head tilts further to where he can ravish her as he desires, letting herself be held as his fingertips seemingly sing her skin and his tongue makes blossoms of pleasure and passion bloom within her, tightness and heat coiling at the pit of her stomach.

Fidgety, Moon runs her hands down his body, one of them staying on the safe grounds of his chest while the other snakes under his shirt, fishing a small grunt past his lips that makes her sigh shakingly. In response, the hand on her back moves to her hair, squeezing the water out of her locks as he messes with her hair in an act of unmeasured wanton and impatience, which has her giggling into the kiss as he traces the seam of her lip with his tongue.

It takes an incredible amount of self-control for her to not push him closer and take things a step further– at least for the first seconds because he does it again and she caves in almost immediately; her lips part again and he explores her once more, his hands tightening around her body as her nails press crescent moons on his pale skin, making a conscious effort to brand him like hers.

In response, he parts their lips with one last nibble on her plump lower lip, descending to her neck as her body arches against his, almost like a magnetic pull that has her already ashamedly excited.

As he entertains himself sucking a mark on her neck – and on a place he _knows _full well people will see – she bites back a moan. "Your way of proving your point is… _very _effective."

"I can tell," Gladion whispers against her neck, chuckling as she whimpers when he nips on her pulse, barely a graze. "You're not making things easier on my part."

Moon eagerly pushes her hands deeper into his shirt, biting her lip and tugging at the fabric in a silent plea. Gladion, far from hesitating this far into the night, lifts his head from her neck to give her a single knowing look, only to then throw his shirt over his head and toss it somewhere in the room where Moon couldn't see it.

Her hands roam on the surface of his chest, briefly wondering if he's not cold before he answers her with another searing kiss that sends her into a semi-loud whimper. He has no qualms to touch her now, both hands firmly set on her thighs to pull her closer to where her thighs will keep him warm. Her arms loop around his neck, a hand deep into his locks as she tugs at the hair on his scalp in a conscious effort to make him groan.

The tactic works. Alarmingly so. He releases a throaty growl that makes her shudder in a fashion too noticeable to be her, and if his hands curling against her skin are to prove his approval, then he's pleased about her being torn apart little by little like this.

Moon breaks the kiss only to realize he's got it just as bad as her, eyes hooded with a gaze so intense it could melt ice. Her fingers run through his locks, musing over the length. "Your hair is growing."

"You mentioned you wanted to see it grow a little," he says, voice a tad husky. "It's not as bad as I thought it would be."

Biting her lip, Moon giggles breathlessly, and then leans forward to press one last kiss on his lips, which he chases after with one of his own, holding her there with a hand on her cheek, lips gliding effortlessly, gracious and soft enough to make her melt under his hands. It has less steam than the prior but twice the affection and intent, which makes Moon wonder how many feelings one could have within them before bursting altogether.

When they part once more, his forehead is on hers and his ragged breathing fans against her swollen lips. "It's unfair that I have my shirt off and you still have yours on."

"It's cold here," she whispers, inching closer. His warm body brushes against hers, a mere hair apart from each other. Her head tilts in a tease, lips only a touch away. "I thought you could keep me warm."

"And I can," his fingers pinch the hem of her shirt, as if troubled by its sheer presence, "you don't need this thing to keep you warm."

Gladion's eager nature has always fascinated Moon. Their competitiveness has still never faded even as years went by, but his very enthusiastic vigor when they're alone like this is always a surprise that she never expects, even if they have gone over this process a thousand times. He's sometimes a bit more mellow, others a little angrier, and often simply troubled and a little frustrated.

Moon loves all his corners and edges, though. She presses a hand on his bare chest, right over his heart. "You're gonna have to pamper me a _lot _to keep me warm."

"Do you think I care about that?"

That's a very fair argument, and with her will to argue, her shirt slowly goes away. He lifts it questioningly, but then she raises her arms and lets him do as he pleases, only content until she's in her simple everyday wear bra.

"I think you care more about this than _that_."

Something along the lines of 'you bet' pushes past his mouth and onto hers as he kisses her again, a tad more desperate but pushy enough to have Moon curling her toes on the small of his back. His hand pushes into her hair again, her teeth sink into his lower lip and he moans, just a little, her tongue meeting his halfway with a shuddered moan, his other hand moving south to her thigh again, caressing the soft skin he finds.

A flash of light invades the room along with a clap of thunder that makes the lights flicker until they're turned off, small sparks coming from the ceiling. That doesn't stop Gladion from touching her all over, though, leaning further against the washing machine as she presses him against her until there's no room for a soul to get between them.

The lights flicker back on, and then back off. Moon's eyes flutter open, severely hooded, to find him blushing a lovely red as her nails rake down his chest, another tugging at his hair with another naughty bite on his lip. He tugs back just as eagerly, groaning enthusiastically as her hips rock against his to rub all the jitters and sparks out of her system.

Wherever he touches her it feels like absolute fire, ice, stars and bliss all at the same time, and Gladion _knows _where to touch her; thus it's no wonder her skin is flushed and she's breathless when they part again, sharing a look that says it all.

He tugs at her lip bottom with his teeth, wild in his ministrations. His hands still hold her close and fast. When she flutters her eyes open again, the lights are flickering and she's breathing mouthfuls of air, looking for her collected nature that he had stolen away so easily.

Moon touches her lips without tearing her eyes off from him. His gaze, skirting around the likes of a glare with such intensity, tells her all she has to know. "I'm still not warm enough."

And he knows they won't get rid of that issue in this cold, cold room. A wobbly smirk graces his features. "What about we take it somewhere warmer, then?"

"What about the clothes?"

Gladion effortlessly lifts her off the washing machine, and Moon instinctively wraps her legs around his hips for leverage. His hands remain under her thighs both for pleasure and a dire need to keep her close.

"You can fetch them after I'm done with you." A kiss on her neck, another on her shoulder. "No way we're staying here any longer."

A breathless chuckle rings in the room. "I think I can leave the clothes in the washing machine for tonight."

And Gladion, catching the drift, hurries to their bedroom with her in his arms, with the Champion's laughter following them as the whirs of the washing machine and the heavy passion from earlier are the only thing left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Jane if you're reading me if you ever trigger another writing jitter in my brain I'll SUE YOU
> 
> to the rest of my lonnie toonies I love you and I shall retreat to my writing cave after showing my thirst to the entire world because I'm bad at kisses but I'm a thirsty THIRSTY sponge and yadda yadda
> 
> /penguin walks away


End file.
